


daylight, i'd still be looking in your heavenly eyes.

by sundaymorning



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/pseuds/sundaymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jenson dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daylight, i'd still be looking in your heavenly eyes.

Nico's gazing down at him with a playful smile and his fingers are light, tracing the veins that line Jenson’s hands and arms. Jenson wants to catch those fingers and pull Nico under the covers; flip him onto the bed and kiss him properly.

Sunlight falls on Nico's profile and he is golden and beautiful like that as he resists Jenson’s pull, green eyes lighting up in amusement. There's a vivid sense of contentment, and in his wildest dreams they go on and on.

But all Jenson wakes up to, is the racing beat of his heart and the stillness of his memories.


End file.
